


Why Wait?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After Their First Date, Slow Dancing, Smitten Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: If anyone had walked in on Steve Rogers – Captain America – in the communal kitchen at that moment, they likely would have been quite confused by the sight in front of them. Because Steve, the usually serious team leader of the Avengers, had been reduced to a puddle of goo (not literally, thankfully those aliens had managed to avoid hitting anyone on the team!) at the very memory of his date from the night before.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 34
Kudos: 204
Collections: Team Fluff





	Why Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games Team Fluff Fill - Dancing prompt

If anyone had walked in on Steve Rogers – Captain America – in the communal kitchen at that moment, they likely would have been quite confused by the sight in front of them. Because Steve, the usually serious team leader of the Avengers, had been reduced to a puddle of goo (not literally, thankfully those aliens had managed to avoid hitting anyone on the team!) at the very memory of his date from the night before.

He had finally, _finally_ , managed to find the courage to ask Tony Stark out on a date. A real date too. Much to Tony’s dismay.

_“What do you mean you’re picking me up? We all live in the same place, Steve. I’ll just meet you downstairs. You don’t have to do all that,” Tony had told him with a smile._

_“No, I am doing this right. Call me old school all you want. You deserve a bit of wooing, wining, and dining too, you know,” Steve had replied. “I’ll pick you up at 6?”_

Tony had texted him all day, asking where they were going, what he should wear, if they’d need Happy to drive them around. Steve was determined to do it all his way though. He’d told him Happy would not be needed, and where they were going, and how he couldn’t wait to see him. He had knocked on the penthouse elevator door at 6pm sharp. He had brought flowers, which had made Tony smile much more than he’d expected. They’d walked to a nearby dinner, had burgers and shakes and they’d talked and played footsie under the table. Steve had paid, again confusing the genius.

_“Steve just let me pay, it’s nothing,” Tony had tried to convince him._

_“I might not be a billionaire, but I’m not broke. I asked you out, I pay. That simple,” Steve had countered, leaving cash on the table._

_Tony had smiled in a way Steve had never seen before on him. A mix of bewildered happiness. Steve would do anything to see that smile again. “What are you doing Saturday night?”_

_Steve had pretended to think about it, playing along. “I’m not sure yet. Depends on this really great guy I’m hoping will want to go on a second date with me.”_

_They’d both smiled sweetly at one another before Steve had gotten out of his side of the booth where they were seated, holding his arm out for Tony, who had happily grabbed on and followed Steve out of the restaurant._

Steve replayed the walk back to the Tower, the moment when Tony’s hand had slid down from his elbow, slowly grazing down his forearm before lacing with Steve’s, fitting perfectly there. How they’d both slowed their pace the closer they got to the Tower, knowing the end was near – for now. Steve had walked Tony back to the penthouse, stepping in only enough to say goodbye.

_“You know, you could stay for a bit,” Tony had suggested._

_“I could, but I don’t think I’d want to leave,” Steve had admitted, making his cheeks pink._

_“Who said you had to?” Tony hadn’t been trying to suggest anything by it – Steve had seen how that worked firsthand – and yet, the words made something spark in Steve’s belly, and he knew if he stayed, they’d both be in trouble._

_“Can I kiss you?” he’d asked instead of answering. Tony’s breath had hitched, almost imperceptibly so, before he’d nodded._

“What’s up Cap?” A voice pulled him out of his memory.

“Tony! Hey, hi, you’re here! Um.” The words stumbled out of Steve like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be. He cleared his throat, shaking his head a little. He was really being ridiculous. “Good morning,” he tried again, making Tony laugh.

“What’s got you so flustered this morning?” Tony asked as he leaned on the counter across from Steve. “Looked like I was interrupting some really nice daydreaming there.”

Steve’s cheeks heated just a bit. “I had a really amazing first date last night. Was just thinking about it, ‘s all.”

“Did ya? Who’d you go out with after you dropped me home?” Tony asked playfully, but he only made Steve frown sadly. He shot forward, closing the distance between them, and grabbing on to his hands. “No, no! I’m just- it’s a bad joke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… Fuck. I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean for you to think I had a bad time. Not for a second.” He let out a breath, squeezing Steve’s hands. “That was one of the best dates I’ve ever had, Steve. Really.”

“Don’t say bad things about my guy,” Steve answered seriously. “I had a great time too, Tony. I really hope you don’t doubt that.”

Tony shook his head slightly, his lips opening and closing a few times like he was going to say something. “I’m sorry, can we just go back to the part where you called me your guy?”

“I mean, assuming you’d be okay with that. You did mention a second date. And we’ve known each other a long time now…”

“Are we counting the year where we basically just yelled at each other for everything?” Steve chuckled, making Tony smile again. “I like it. The mine thing. I- I like that, yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask every single time you know.”

Tony moved his hands around Steve’s neck and pulled him down towards him, slotting their lips together just like they’d done less than 12 hours ago. The fiery ball that had managed to tamper down overnight reignited with a fierceness Steve had never felt before. His own hands went to Tony’s waist as if they had a mind of their own, happily landing on warm, bare skin where Tony’s shirt had been pulled up from having to stretch upwards.

When Tony finally let his lips go, Steve rested his forehead on his, sighing happily at getting to have this moment, with Tony in his arms. Which did remind him…

“There is one thing I really would have liked to do last night with you. Maybe we can fit it in to whatever you have planned for Saturday?”

Tony pulled back so he could look at Steve properly, his fingers scratching through the short hair behind his neck. “What were you thinking”

“I wanted to dance with you,” Steve admitted, almost sheepishly.

Tony tilted his head curiously. “Why do we need to wait until Saturday for that?” He walked backwards, pulling Steve along awkwardly with him, both of them laughing at the funny shuffle they needed to execute so they wouldn’t tumble to the ground, until they reached an open area between the kitchen and the dinning room table. “Drop the digital needle, J.”

A song Steve’s memory barely recalled started playing in the room. The slow, soft melody wrapped around them like a soft blanket, and Steve’s feet moved in tandem with Tony’s, swaying them side to side. They looked at each other for moment before Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling into Steve’s neck, one of his hands drifting down to rest on Steve’s chest.

Steve wrapped his arms more tightly around Tony’s waist and rested his head on top of Tony’s, breathing in expensive shampoo and that hint of something that was just _Tony_ in Steve’s mind. The song ended, and another started, and they didn’t stop moving, stayed wrapped together in one another’s arms, perfectly content. Steve felt Tony’s lips press featherlight kisses on his neck, and he smiled to himself before burying his nose in the mop of untamed brown curls, placing kisses there too.

“I am terribly sorry to intrude, sir,” JARVIS chimed in softly as the second song ended, pulling a soft groan from Tony, “but Ms. Potts is on the line for you regarding an urgent matter.”

Tony swore before reluctantly pulling himself away from Steve. “Rain check on more of that?”

Steve nodded, before pulling Tony in for one last kiss before he left the room. And Steve stood in place staring at the spot where Tony had disappeared from view with a lovestruck expression that no one would ever believe could grace the super soldier’s face unless they saw it with their own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Adorably sweet and kinda awkward Steve just makes me melt.


End file.
